Golden Sands
by cute-little-raindrop
Summary: When Quatre gets captured and taken before Pharaoh Heero, he gets caught up in a romance of his own, with his master, the silent, stoic-Trowa Barten. Yaoi 3x4 1x2
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Hiya all! I got stuck with sudden inspiration for an Egyptian fanfiction. Well, not so sudden, I was reading a YGO fic, but you know ^_____^. I decided to make this Gundam Wing, and I thought that all you readers might want a quick overview of the new fic. Don't worry, I'll try to keep up with my other fics! Now, onto the overview:  
  
Warning: This fic is frickin' yaoi, got that?!?! If you have a problem with it, don't flame me, I *did* warn you! Not my fault if you didn't pay attention, or if you just feel like flaming me anyways for no good reason.  
  
Pairings: This'll be Heero with Duo, Trowa and Quatre. I think this fic will center more of the time on Trowa and Quatre, but it kind of depends on what mood I'm in when I write the chapter. Wufei and Treize, I'm thinking, will also be in there, but they won't be as focused on, so it'll be implied 5x13? I forget what number Treize is.  
  
Evil Dudes: Uh, well, um. I dunno, probably ______, but other than that, I can't tell you. ^_____^  
  
Plot: You'll just have to find out for yourself!  
  
Who's who: This I can actually tell you. ~.~ Heero in this fic will be the pharaoh, Duo is his bed/harem slave, Trowa will be High Priest (I know, I am so copying off YGO, but oh well!), and Quatre will be this captive that they found when they captured Arabia. He will be the prince of Arabia, but like, in the first or second chapter of my fic, he'll become Trowa's slave. Duo will have many 'mind powers' and you'll find out why so many, Quatre will be an empathizer, and...I don't know ^____^0. I'm thinking about it, okay?!?! Trowa will be gifted with acrobatic skills, but I'm not really sure if that's really a power. Wufei will be a sorcerer, Treize will be...Treize. ^___^, actually, he'll be general of Heero's troops or something. Right, and no Gundams, this is strictly a AU fic, there might be some fighting, but I'm not really good at fight scenes, so it'll probably suck ^____^ If any of y'all will just review or e-mail me, I'm cute_little_raindrop@yahoo.com. You can like, IM me too to help me on those scenes, I'm totally a dunce with fighting scenes! Thankies!  
  
Let me think...I'm pretty sure that's it. On with the fic! 


	2. OoOoOh, he's haaaaaandsoooooooome

A/n: Here it is! Golden Sands! This should prove to be  
  
interesting...Let's see if I can make this work! Oh, and if you don't like  
  
this fic, then just don't review, and I'll discontinue it. If you want me to  
  
continue, I'm going to wait until I have six reviews before I update. Arigato  
  
minna!  
  
Warning: Slight shonen-ai here, just implications of 1x2 and 3+4.  
  
Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own GW. If I did, I would be swimming in my  
  
personal indoor pool right now, not writing some fanfiction. Besides, if I did  
  
own GW, Relena would SO die the first time Heero threatened her.  
  
Quatre woke up being dragged across the hard and cold stone floor by  
  
*very* strong and bulky arms and being thrown hard onto it, in front of a  
  
council of some sort. He looked up fearfully, seeing a not-so-reassuring  
  
picture. As he scanned the faces from left to right, he saw an oriental-  
  
looking face, with a hard, unforgiving frown standing next to a likewise cold  
  
and unforgiving, and TALL person. He had the metal badges of a soldier, so  
  
that was what Quatre figured he was. Standing to the right of the soldier was  
  
a man with many golden bands and wearing the yellow robes of a noble. He  
  
was the High Priest, he soon realized, seeing that he was only a level [1]  
  
away from where the pharaoh was sitting. He had a gravity-defying bang  
  
that was red-brown and had a harsh emerald-coloured eye peeking out.  
  
The pharaoh, when he'd summoned the courage to look up, was the  
  
harshest and most aloof-looking of them all. He had cold blue eyes, unruly  
  
brown hair that fell into his eyes, and light blue robes. He had even more  
  
gold bands than the handsome one next to him, the high priest. He finally  
  
had to wrench his eyes away from the sight, and looked at the youth next to  
  
the pharaoh. It was a cheerful-looking person, the nicest one he'd seen so far  
  
here. He had a long, brown braid that held all his chestnut hair, wide, violet  
  
eyes that held sympathy, for him, he realized, and was wearing loose gypsy  
  
black gypsy pants and a flowing lavender shirt that offset his eyes. He wore  
  
black slippers on his feet, and was, Quatre finally found out, sitting on the  
  
carpet at the pharaoh's feet, actually curled up. He must be a slave, he  
  
thought. I wonder if he's like me...?  
  
"Prince Quatre Winer [2], you may rise." The pharaoh's voice commanded  
  
and washed over all of those present, booming out. He shakily rose, seeing  
  
the one with purple eyes narrow with sympathy again. The guards pulled  
  
him callously. The slave cried out in pain for him, and he felt better to know  
  
that even though the youth was a stranger, there was someone who cared for  
  
his well-being. He saw the pharaoh look down at his slave in concern. The  
  
slave looked up with pleading eyes, and the pharaoh nodded. "Be gentler. He  
  
looks as though he's going to fall apart." Quatre was glad that the youth had  
  
helped him, and was sure that he was going to be eternally grateful.  
  
He saw the being whisper something up to the pharaoh, and the pharaoh's  
  
eyes actually widened, then he bent down to confirm something. Quatre  
  
wished he could hear them, but he was way too far away. "The blonde will  
  
be Trowa, by High Priest's slave. Take him to his chambers and do not touch  
  
him any further." The high priest, Trowa, he'd learned, had his eyes opened  
  
wide almost comically. He turned and started arguing with the pharaoh, then  
  
the slave stood and argued with him. The oriental youth also joined the  
  
conversation, while the soldier and the pharaoh just looked amused. Quatre  
  
knew no further as he was dragged off to the priest's chambers. His own  
  
eyes widened when he thought of how the *slave* had stood and *argued*  
  
with the *high priest*. Then he was consumed by the fear of what was going  
  
to become of him in the priest's chambers, and fainted in fright.  
  
TBC...?  
  
A/n: OoOoOoOoh cliffie. I know, short, but I decided that that would be a good place to stop. Don't worry, I'm going to upload the next chapter after I upload this one, so you won't have long to wait. We'll make it next time where you must review 6+, k? Lalalalala! Dillydallydillydally! Blahblahblahblah! Okay, sorry, random bout of randomness that came on! ^_____^ [1] Just imagine a platform with steps, and Trowa is on the second step.  
  
[2] No, not a spelling mistake, I changed his last name just a little.  
  
REVIEW YOU LAZY ASSES! (no offense) JUST BECAUSE I'M GOING TO UPDATE REAL SOON DON'T MEAN YOU CAN'T REVIEW FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!  
  
Okay, for those of you who don't know, I decided that the chapters were too short, so I smushed two together. ^_____^  
  
Warning: Implications, maybe more, of 1x2 and 3x4. Yaoi ahead. Don't read  
  
if you don't like.  
  
Disclaimer: Nah. I don't own Gundam Wing. I would SO burn Relena alive if I did.  
  
Chapter One: Newbie  
  
Quatre awoke to a pounding pain in his head, and instantly saw worried  
  
purple eyes hovering in front of him. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Quatre leaped what  
  
seemed to be ten feet in the air, then scrambled away. The violet-eyed being  
  
chuckled sheepishly as the others looked amused. "Sorry about that. I was  
  
trying to heal you, and you just woke up. Rather suddenly, might I add."  
  
Quatre blushed. "I don't mean offense, but...exactly who are you and  
  
the people behind you?" The boy blushed. "OH! I completely forgot! I'm  
  
Duo, this is my master, Heero," he said, gesturing vaguely to the people  
  
behind him. "Er-which one is he?" Quatre was beginning to feel confused,  
  
yet amused. Did these barbaric people actually have slaves? Quatre looked  
  
over to where Duo had waved and found who was Duo's master. He was  
  
leaning against the wall, looking as though his favorite cow got ran over or  
  
something." Quatre stifled a giggle. He realized that Duo meant the man  
  
leaning on the wall with a furious scowl on his face. "Don't worry. He's not  
  
all that bad. He just wants to look like he is." Quatre giggled more and  
  
Heero scowled even deeper. His face softened, however, when Duo walked  
  
up and put an arm around him, resting his head on Heero's shoulder. Heero  
  
stroked Duo's arm and snaked an arm around Duo's shoulders also, putting  
  
his chin on the top of Duo's head. The two were obviously in love, and  
  
Quatre wondered how that worked. Duo was Heero's slave wasn't he? And  
  
even more important, he was a male! Quatre was giving himself a headache,  
  
so he decided to ask Duo some questions later; he seemed to be the most  
  
pleasant of the group.  
  
Duo quickly pointed out all the others of the group, Wufei (as he'd just  
  
found out) frowned and looked threatening. Treize just kept a blank stare.  
  
Trowa did the same. Quatre didn't care, however, as Trowa caught his eye.  
  
He turned away and observed the others.  
  
Now that he had time (somewhat) to observe the youths before him, he  
  
grasped the opportunity. Duo, he found, was quite petite. About the same  
  
height as himself, but a bit shorter, Duo also had a very slim and lithe body.  
  
Clothed in dark blue pants and a black shirt, he seemed to have changed his  
  
attire. He had honey-brown hair that had been wrapped up in a braid, which  
  
had a golden ribbon braided into it, tying the braid at the end with the excess  
  
ribbon. Duo had this milky-white skin that Quatre envied. Quatre had never  
  
been able to get the healthy glow that Duo obviously radiated. Quatre was  
  
too pale. He was all in all very beautiful.  
  
Heero was strong-looking, and sturdy. He had muscles, like he was trained  
  
to fight and was a very successful fighter indeed. He had messy dark brown  
  
chocolate hair, which hung around his eyes. His eyes were the darkest shade  
  
of blue imaginable. It was that stormy kind of brooding sapphire. He was  
  
tall, taller than Duo by several inches, enough so that his head rested  
  
comfortably on top of Duo's head.  
  
The High Priest, Trowa, had this gravity-defying bang that was auburn,  
  
covering one of his eyes. The remaining eye, however, was a startling shade  
  
of bright green. He was quite handsome, and was REALLY tall, taller than  
  
even Heero, and that made him look like he was a tree. Of course, Quatre  
  
was taller than Duo, so he was sure that he would be able to fit happily under  
  
Trowa's chin. //errrrr...not that I WANT to...// (A/n: *holds up  
  
Denial-O-Meter* *Meter beeps frantically*)  
  
Duo, still in Heero's grip (not that he minded, Quatre thought with a little  
  
smirk), smiled cheerfully at him. "OH! I almost forgot! You have a master  
  
too!"  
  
Quatre's heart sank to the bottom of his chest. Trowa started to scowl.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Trowa."  
  
Author's Notes: Hiya! I decided that that might be a good place to leave off. I know that it's rather short, but I'm going to make it longer next time, I PROMISE! I just wanted to stop there. Anyways, for the people who are reading my other fics, I am really trying hard! But on Wednesday we got the news that one of the eighth graders had died the previous night from an asthma attack. My piano teacher broke down, my other teachers gave us crying time, and I really didn't know what to do, since I had never really known the girl who died. I just kind of sat there while everyone cried.  
  
AND SO! That is why this chapter is so short and shtuff. Feedback is highly appreciated! REVIEW REVIEW! 


End file.
